FuddyDuddy
by LittleRedAllGrownUp
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki is use to people treating him with respect. However there are three people in the Seireitei that respect him about as well as Mayuri respects the laws of nature. Hari-Hime mischief Post-Pendulum Arc. Teenage Bya Preteen twins. Enjoy!


**Yeah I wrote this pretty much for myself. It was kinda help on how the twins meshed with Byakuya. Shinigami ages confuses the hell out of me but the way I see it is that when Shinji and the others were Captains Byakuya looked at least like he was 16. The twins look like their the same age as Hiyori so I'd put them about 12 or 13, at least looking. And with the lack of children their own age around I can see them making Byakuya's life a living hell. So this is just for pure enjoyment. **

**I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. Hari and Hime are owned by me and my best friend Kitty!  
><strong>

**Fuddy-Duddy**

Byakuya was focusing all of his attention on practicing his sword play when a chill suddenly ran down the course of his spine. He paused for a moment to check his surroundings trying to find what would cause him to react in such a way. Normally nothing bothered him while he was doing his daily regimen. When he couldn't spot anything out of the ordinary he returned to what he was doing before his nerves got to him.

He had just returned all of his previous focus onto task when he found himself under attack.

"Get him Hime!"

Without warning, not one, but two small projectiles shot out towards him from seemingly out of nowhere striking his person. Stumbling backwards onto his backside Byakuya winced at the pain that racked his body from coming into brutal contact with the harsh unforgiving ground beneath him. A stream of tiny girlish giggles revealed who the culprits of his recent embarrassment were, not like he didn't already know though. There were only three people in all of the Seireitei that dared do something like this to someone like him.

"Oh come on Kuya don't look so angry! We just want to play with you for a bit!"

His gray eyes opened in narrow slits to glare daggers at the two identical looking girls that sat on either side of him upon their knees with innocent smiles on their cherub like faces. Of course that kind of smile only looked natural on Himeko. Still he wasn't buying it.

"How many times must I tell you that I don't play childish games? I'm training to become a Soul Reaper." Byakuya seethed before adding a especially harsh gaze at Hari, "And don't call me Kuya."

Hari scrunched up her little face, "Oh come on Kuya stopped being such a stick in the mud! We made a special trip all the way here to see you. The lease you can do is entertain us."

"Yeah," Himeko agree with her sister nodding her tiny head vigorously, "IT is the polite thing for the future head of the Kuchiki clan to do you know? Lady Yoruichi went out of her way to bring us here."

Byakuya's eyebrow involuntarily twitched, "Lady…Yoruichi…?"

The twins smiles only brightened as they answered in unison, "Yup!"

Before Byakuya could say or do anything something squishy and firm all at the same time was being pressed to the side of his head. Once again he didn't need to turn to found out who it was. Only one person dared do something like this.

"My, my, my, aren't you the little ladies man Byakuya! Seems like you got two pretty girls falling all over you!" a familiar cheery voice teased.

All three young people made equal looks of disgust at Yoruichi's implication.

"I would never-,"

"Eww Kuya is too much of a fuddy-duddy!"

"Hey!"

Yoruichi laughed at the glare Byakuya was now sending a grumpy looking Hari. Himeko just shook her head.

"I don't like Kuya Lady Yoruichi! You know that."

The dark skinned woman grinned cheekily as she reached out to give on of Hime's pigtails a gentle tug, "Of course I do Hime. How could I forget?"

Hari frowned at the two of them. She did not like being kept out of the loop. Especially when her sister was in on it, "What are you two talking about?"

Himeko gave her sister a teasing smile, "Nufffin!"

"Hhhhiiiimmmmeeee,"

Byakuya growled, "If all you're going to do is argue then why don't you go do it at home? Where you belong?"

Hari and Himeko both stuck their tongues out at the slightly older boy only succeeding in making his glare intensify. Yoruichi merely laughed. She enjoyed getting these three together the outcome was always hilarious. At least for her. For Byakuya…not so much. The twins however always got a kick out of it too. There were very few people their own age in the Seireitei that they could interact with and even though Byakuya was a good couple of years older than them they did genuinely enjoy…making him crazy. It was a pastime that both enjoyed.

"Aww did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? You shouldn't frown so much or your face is gonna stay like that."

Himeko giggled at the thought of Byakuya's face staying frozen in that pose forever. That would be just too funny, "Uh-oh. Who would want to marry you then Byakuya?"

Byakuya's glare fell into a look of shock, surprised that she would say something like that. Of course it only came back full force when Hari began to cackle like the little witch he suspected her mother to be.

"She'd have to be blind, deaf, and a fuddy-duddy just like Byakuya to want to marry someone like him!"

Byakuya growled as he lunged for the small girl only to be met by open air. At the last moment Hari had flash stepped away to safety.

A dark eyebrow twitched again as Byakuya's fists clenched, "Get back here Hari so I can teach you some manners!"

"Gotta catch me first Kuya!" Hari replied sticking her tongue out before disappearing again.

Huffing in annoyance and anger Byakuya disappeared after her, intent on showing her how someone treated a member of one of the most prestigious clans in the Soul Society.

Yoruichi and Himeko watched Byakuya and Hari both disappear. When they were both gone the older woman looked to her young companion.

"Wanna go get sweet dumplings?"

"Kay!"


End file.
